


put ur loud mouth on mine but wait let's say hi first

by saetan



Series: so c'mon over here and fall in love with me [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crush at First Sight, Cutesy, First Meetings, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Gets What He Wants, M/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Teasing, don't take that tag the wrong way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetan/pseuds/saetan
Summary: Loki's tired of waiting for the cute stranger at the coffee shop to come over and ask him out. He might just take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Loki & Stephen Strange & Darcy Lewis, Loki/Tony Stark, just /think about it/, u can’t judge me for this hc friendship!!!
Series: so c'mon over here and fall in love with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924003
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	put ur loud mouth on mine but wait let's say hi first

**Author's Note:**

> _ding ding_ it's another self-indulgent au! this is basically the Loki POV to [apprehension and a little laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466292) (aka part 1 of this series). my brain told me to write a first date but my heart wrote this instead.

Loki Laufeyson hated loud, rambunctious groups of friends. He didn’t care how big of a group they were, even if it was a group of two, if they were loud, Loki loathed them all the same. The fact he noticed a correlation between loud groups and idiocy only made it worse. Now, Loki wasn’t saying people in those loud groups were predisposed to being _un_ intelligent, he’s just saying they were predisposed to being _less_ intelligent. Yes, there’s a difference.

So, when a certain loud trio of friends walks into the café he, Strange, and Darcy are at, he wants nothing more than to groan into his coffee and sink right into the ground. _So much for his relaxing morning_. 

They walk in, _already_ laughing as the redheaded woman slaps one of their shoulders. They all walk up to the counter, instead of lining up and going one by one _like decent people do,_ and they’re all simultaneously greeting the barista.

Even from where Loki’s sitting, he can hear the _hellos_ and _good mornings_ and a loudly exclaimed _Wandaaaaa!_ and, ugh, be obnoxious somewhere else. They’re all even dressed in suits. _Suits._ It’s ten-thirty in the morning.This is a humble coffee shop. Yes, it’s his first time here but Stephen _said_ it was humble and quiet and of decent company. 

He’s still watching when the one to the left, closest to Loki, looks over at him and _okay, wait._ They’re both looking at each other for a brief moment before he – brunette, tan, big eyes, _cute_ – swiftly turns his head away. Loki's heart might've stopped for a millisecond there. Wait–

Nope. No. Absolutely not. He wasn’t just thinking one of _them_ , a person of loud, rambunctious quality, was attractive. Absolutely not.

Except, well.

Listen, Loki _is_ a man of integrity, but that brunette was _dashing_. And scratch what he said earlier about suits this early in the morning. The suits must mean a good thing. The man was in a _suit_ , so, for this reason (and no other, of course) maybe, _perhaps_ Loki might give him – _them_ – a little bit of a pass. 

And okay fine, maybe he was being a _little_ superficial and “thinking with his dick”, as Darcy would so eloquently put it, but, c’mon, he grew up upper class. It was only _natural_ he’d pick up _some_ horrible traits. At least he wasn’t using them against people viciously? 

Whatever. He doesn’t need to make excuses. Fine. He’s being biased and no one can judge him for it because this is a _first_.

He sighs into his palms, roughly rubbing his eyes until stars form in the corners of his vision.

“Bad coffee?” Stephen has the audacity to ask without the decency to _not smirk_.

Loki rolls his eyes, “Do not do that thing where you pretend like you know something _,_ ”

“But what if he _does?_ ” Darcy snickers, sharing a look with Stephen. 

Loki squints, eyes flicking between the two of them, “If you have something to say, _say it,”_

“Do _you_?” She leans her elbows on the table, meeting his squint with a smirk.

“If I do, I need not share it with you,” 

“But what if we already _know?_ ”

“You don’t,”

Stephen lifts a brow, “Don’t we?”

Loki bites his cheek, “You said this place was quiet,”

They snicker _again_ , “Yeah, that was clearly a lie,”

“I did not agree to this,”

They both shrug and Darcy’s giggling into her mug.

There’s no way. There’s no way they set him up that good. Absolutely not. No way he’s _that_ predictable. This is what he gets for befriending a woman who is way too smart and apt at _noticing_ things for her own good, and a know-it-all jerk who actually does, annoyingly, seem to know it all. Maybe he should have stuck to hanging out with idiots after all. 

Over at _that_ table, they’re briefly talking about work before moving on to other things and from what Loki was able to gather from the few words that flitted over to his table, there was a lot of jargon involved and technicality he didn’t understand so _okay, maybe the man is smart_. Which just means Darcy and Stephen really thought this through. And that _would be_ slightly admirable had they not just tricked him into this. So instead, he decides he hates them.

“You _have_ to ask him out,” Darcy says, and he hates the sincerity in her voice, “We’ve spent _days_ being creepy and eavesdropping because they come here and sit at that table _everyday_ , and we really, really think you’ll like him.”

“Yes. And we believe he _might_ be single,” Stephen says.

Loki rolls his eyes. He’s not one to shy away from talking to a pretty face, “You both _know_ I’m going to talk to him–wait, did you say _might be?_ ”

An excited _there you have it!_ from that table interrupts their conversation and Loki’s eyes fly up to land onto the redhead who says it, she’s faced away from him, but in front of her, her other friend looks so _done_ , bags heavy under his eyes as he looks over at the brunette. Loki absently takes note of the other people around them also turning to briefly look at the trio, but _they_ don’t seem to notice, deep in whatever conversation it is that’s turning the brunette’s cheeks a little red.

Loki chuckles to himself, bringing his eyes back down to take a sip out of his coffee. Darcy and Stephen are still turned around and watching them. Loki’s just about to tell them to _stop, they’ll notice_ when they’re both ripping their heads back with a gasp. Great. They got caught.

“He might have just seen us,” Stephen confirms. Loki would very much like to sit at a different table right about now, thank you very much. 

“Wonderful. You’ve both successfully just ruined my chances, thus terminating your whole mission,” he groans.

“Not _quite_ though, because _if_ I observe correctly, I _think_ they’re talking about you,” Darcy says, there’s a pause as she meets Loki’s quirked brow, “like, you and him. Like, him asking you out.”

Darcy’s eyes sparkle with excitement, and she says it with an almost-certainty, like it’s _normal_ to just hear and predict a conversation _that_ clearly from all the way over here. Yes, they aren’t exactly a quiet bunch, but Loki can only pick up the loud phrases being spoken.

“I’m afraid that might be your sentiment talking,” Loki retorts.

“Mm, no, I don’t think so, I’m pretty sure they’re trying to get him to ask you out. Or, at least one of us, so _it could be me_ or Strange, but I’m not gonna get my hopes up because they haven’t done that this whole time. Conclusion: it’s most likely you,” she smiles, “Though, he does sound a little hesitant, so…”

Stephen huffs out a laugh to her side, and Loki smirks because she is so _good_ at being creepy he might just be proud of her. 

“So what are the chances he might just come up here?”

“I don’t _know_ him, so I can’t say,”

He nods, taking a bite out of his scone to distract himself from the tingling anticipation in his fingertips, “So we wait.”

-

It’s been _seven minutes._ Not that anyone’s been counting. Loki’s just been pathetically eating away at this _scone_ (that’s not even that good, by the way) and indulging in easy conversation with Darcy and Stephen. But it’s been _seven minutes._ And the brunette _still_ hasn’t come up here. 

Loki’s also glanced up _many times_ in an effort to make some sort of eye contact but he seems perfectly content to _not_ ever look at Loki. He is also such a chatter mouth he really hasn’t stopped talking this entire time and Loki just really wants him to come on over and ask him out already. And kiss him.

He sighs.

“I think I’ll just have to take matters into my own hands.”

Darcy and Stephen look at him, a question in their eyes.

“Maybe he feels uncomfortable coming here because I’m with people. People who he caught _staring._ So,” he quickly rips off the wrapping paper that was around Darcy’s muffin and scribbles his number onto it, “I’m going to walk past him, and provide him with the perfect opportunity.”

“And if he _doesn’t_ ask you?” Stephen asks.

“Thank you for your faith, kind sir,” he scoffs, “But _if_ he does in fact not ask, I have my alibi. I bypass him and pretend that this valuable piece of paper is for the bins. Good?”

They both nod, a twinkle in their eyes, and Darcy’s already giggling. The tingling in Loki’s chest that spreads all the way down to his toes mirrors her excitement but he refuses to show it. Although, they could probably tell. Somehow. 

Loki pockets the number and takes a step forward with a single – no pun intended – purpose.

-

The brunette does _not_ ask him out. 

He barely even looks Loki’s way. Well, not properly anyway. Their eyes finally, finally, _blissfully_ meet as Loki passes the barista’s counter and, before Loki can even throw him a smile, he gasps and kicks his table’s leg with a rough jolt before ripping his eyes away to stare at Loki’s feet.

Great. Now Loki’s heart is thumping and he has to pathetically walk to the bins and pretend like he is absolutely unbothered. And then _stand there_ , just to put his “garbage” in his pocket. This is humiliating.

When he turns back, the brunette’s got his head to the table and his friends are trying to comfort him and that just seals it then, doesn’t it? He’s not asking Loki out.

But Loki is far from an idiot. And as much as he pretends like he is, he is not _that_ cruel. At least, not when it comes to really cute men in suits who want to ask him out but are too nervous to. So, yes, of course he recognizes the anxiety in the man’s hesitancy, sees it in the way he shakes his head and groans to his friends.

Loki’s heart squeezes because he never wants anyone to feel anxious because of him – intimidated, maybe, when he intends for it, but not anxious. Never anxious. Yes, there is a difference. 

This man was so anxious _he kicked the table_ upon _seeing_ Loki. He was so anxious he didn’t come up to Loki this entire time. Loki feels his chest warm for him. 

So, once again, with a deep breath and a hand in his pocket, Loki walks with a single purpose in mind. A second chance.

He imagines the man will at least lift his head up as he nears so that Loki could perhaps segue into talking to him, but to no avail. He remains as is, head cradled in his arms, face against the table.

Loki’s almost fully past their spot when he forces himself to stop in his step, sighing. He is not going to let this opportunity slip by him. 

Maybe he _will_ just have to take matters into his own hands.

He’ll just have to get the man’s attention somehow. He turns around to – _oh, he’s already looking –_ face him.

The man’s eyes are wide in surprise, the sun making one of them shine caramel, and his lips are slightly parted. He’s so quiet now, Loki might already miss his voice––which is bizarre because he’s never even had a conversation with him. The man’s left hand is wrapped tightly around his coffee now and they’re just _staring_ at each other. 

He’s opening his mouth to say something but Loki beats him to it.

“So,” he sighs, thinking of some way to ease the tension in the man’s shoulders, “I’d like to preface this by saying I have the worst friends,” he pretends he hadn’t heard their conversation, “and you’re probably taken, or simply not interested, _but_. I...Well, I was wondering if…” 

The man’s eyes brighten and Loki’s heart _squeezes_. 

His hand loosens from around the cup and a finger jabs into his own chest, “Are you seriously asking me out right now?”

Loki’s lips twitch at that. That was not what he expected. Mild panic rushes through him because he suddenly realizes Darcy could have misread the situation and _what if this man is actually taken–_

The man huffs out a laugh, “Because if you _are,_ I’m absolutely about to say yes right now,”

Loki’s heart thuds, “You _are?_ ”

“ _Are_ you?”

“I am.”

“Then, _yes.”_

And then Loki’s filled with relief and he’s giggling, _giggling_ , and the man is laughing and this might just be what getting married feels like. _Okay._ Little fast there. Slow down. You don’t even know his _name_.

“Loki,” he says, “Loki Laufeyson,”

“Loki,” the man repeats, smiling, “I’m Tony.”

Loki feels another smile stretch across his face, “Well. I am thrilled you said yes, Tony, I look forward to it.”

And he really does. His mind is _already_ racing with ideas of where they could go and what they could do. He turns to make his leave but suddenly Tony is grabbing his arm to turn him around and Loki’s lungs seem to pathetically stop working at the skin to _cloth_ contact on his _arm,_ so he doesn’t say anything and just looks at Tony expectantly. 

“We, uh, we didn’t trade contacts,”

_Oh._

“Shit. Right,” Loki is so out of it today. He swears he's way smoother than this. He feels his cheeks burn and his ears are probably already turning a horrible red as he scrambles around in his pocket because _where is that damned piece of paper_. He finally finds it, pulling it out and handing it over to Tony.

Tony doesn’t even take it from his hand before his eyes go all big again and he’s shouting, “So you _were_ walking over to me that first time!”

Loki might just _faint_ at that and he hears himself stuttering over words because he’s at a total loss right now. Tony _was aware_ of his opportunity this whole time, and he just _let_ Loki walk right past him without asking him out, and he just _let_ Loki pathetically stand there pretending to throw non-existent garbage. But his heart also clenches because this is _funny_ and Tony speaks his mind and he _noticed_. He noticed a tiny, crumpled up piece of paper in Loki’s hand _amidst_ his panic. 

Still, Loki isn’t one to hold back on a little teasing, so he takes the risk, shoving his hand, with the piece of paper, into Tony’s. And he keeps it there. Tony looks like he might have just choked on air in surprise.

“Well, at least _I_ didn’t spend the last ten minutes convincing my friends I wouldn’t ask you out," Loki smirks.

Tony _groans_ but he’s also shaking with laughter and digging his reddening face into his free hand. Loki laughs with him, gently squeezing his hand in lieu of a courteous apology. 

Tony’s still chuckling when he looks up at Loki with a little something like appreciation in his eyes and his own little apologetic shrug. Loki really wants to kiss him. But for now, he can’t help but smile right back as something like hope settles warm and welcome in his chest. 

Somewhere behind him, Darcy is squealing and Stephen is chuckling but his eyes don’t stray from Tony’s. His hands don’t let go.

Loki’s already excited to see what the tides of time might have in store for them.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment. anything you'd like. they 100% make my day. <3
> 
> find me [here](https://rambeaus.tumblr.com/) ⍣


End file.
